Shadow
by ClarkyGirl
Summary: Set during Twilight Princess, Link has recieved Iliia's charm from Impaz and is heading back to Kakariko village to show her. However, a beast is waiting for him and its out for blood.


**This is set right after Link obtains the Horse Call from Impaz by the way. It's kinda like a sequel to this other story which I'm wondering whether or not I should post. Anyways, Collin knows that Link is a wolf, but nobody else does (other than Midna obviously).**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda**

…**...**

SHADOW

Epona galloped through the northern mountains. Link held the mare steady as he fired arrow after arrow at the orcs perched on the cliffs around him. A flaming arrow embedded itself in his shoulder. Link quickly put an arrow in the creature's throat before picking up the reins. He cursed and snapped the arrow in half before yanking it out. At last he saw the familiar bride of Eldin tower before him. The hero felt Epona strain against the bit as she caught the scent of grass. Another arrow was fired at him.

"Goddess, these guys just don't give up do they?" They muttered to himself as he raised his shield.

As soon as heard the clatter of hoof on stone, Link straightened his mount and loosened the reins. With her new found freedom, Epona lengthened her stride and practically flew across the bridge. The sun disappeared and rain began to fall as he neared Kakariko village.

"Hang on!" he said as he looked around, "What happened to the orcs? Surely I haven't killed them all yet?"

The rain began to lighten as he neared the village. At the entrance stood Collin and Ilia. Two children from Ordon he was particularly close to. Collin waved as his friend approached. Link smiled and waved back. He felt Ilia's charm bouncing in his pack. He had retrieved it from the old woman and was so close now to getting his friend's memory close.

So absorbed was he with his thoughts that he didn't see the black wolf standing on the crag. Nor did he notice when it sprinted up to him. It wasn't until Ilia screamed did the hero see the wolf leaping at him. Link barely had time to raise his shield. The force of the blow knocked him clean off Epona and into the mud.

Link growled and stood, drawing his sword.

Epona skidded to a halt and reared, lashing out at the wolf.

The wolf ducked her hooves and advanced on Link.

"So Link, we finally meet." The creature spoke.

Link was momentarily taken aback.

"You speak Hylian?" he exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha! No, but after becoming a wolf your ability to commune with the creature remains even if you become human." The wolf explained. "You are the only one who can understand me."

"Who are you?" the hero demanded.

"Call me Dark." The wolf replied as they circled each other.

"Collin, is Link talking to that monster?" Ilia asked.

"Maybe, he talks to Epona all the time so I guess he can talk to animals or something." The boy paused. "It's strange though, that wolf looks familiar. Like…like the one we helped. But I don't know…there's something dark…evil about this wolf." Collin muttered, racking his brain for answers.

The wolf pounced on Link. The teen rolled around the wolf and slashed at its back. The wolf growled and whirled round, leaping at the human. Link caught the wolf mid-bite with his sword. He hit the wolf with his shield, stunning it before leaping over its head and slashing down its back. He landed and stabbed at the wolf's tail. The creature half yelped, half growled and whirled around.

"Hmph! So the old coot taught you as well." The wolf growled.

Link answered with a powered jump attack.

The wolf rolled away, but still was caught by the force of the blow. Link wasted no time in taking advantage of the dazed wolf. He leapt into the air and stabbed down hard. At the last second the wolf rolled away. Link tried to pull his sword out of the ground. The mud sucked at the blade and it had gone deep into the ground. Then the wolf attack from behind. Link fell on his face and nearly screamed as the wolf's jaws tore into his back.

"LINK!" the children called from the sidelines.

"Oh, are they still here? Should've run when they had the chance." The wolf leapt off of Link's back and advanced on the children.

Ilia and Colin screamed.

Without thinking, Link got to his feet and leapt onto the wolf's back tackling it to the ground. He wrapped his arms around its paws and his legs around its middle pulling it into the mud. The wolf thrashed wildly as it tried to dislodge its attacker.

"RUN!" he shouted as he struggled to hold the wolf back.

Taking his advice, they sprinted back to the village, calling for help.

The wolf threw Link off and leapt at his throat. Link raised his shield. The wolf merely grabbed it and ripped it from his hand. The black wolf stood over Link, teeth bared, red eyes glinting.

Epona reared, knocking the wolf away. Link struggled to his feet and drew his bow, aiming for the beast.

The wolf leapt onto Epona's back, trying to get to her neck. Link fired an arrow at the wolf, knocking it off Epona. Horse and master exchanged glances. Epona reared and galloped away, heading towards the eastern bridge.

Link reached for another arrow. His hand grasped nothing but thin air.

"Not good" he said to himself, drawing the Ordon Sword. It wasn't as strong nor as powerful as the master sword but it would have to do.

"We're all alone now." The wolf snarled.

Link growled back and the two leapt at each other.

Epona galloped across Hyrule Field towards the west bridge. She did not dare look over her shoulder for fear of what she might see. As she neared the bridge, a dreadful sight beheld her. There was no bridge. Half way across was a gaping hole. As she galloped, Epona considered going the long way round.

_No! It would take too long! Master doesn't have the luxury of time. _

She put on an extra burst of speed as she neared the hole.

_Three…Two…One…Jump! _

Epona leapt. She flew across the gap, as she neared the edge; her hooves touched the edge of the bridge and gave way underneath her. Epona slid across the bridge in a heap. When she finally stopped, the mare pulled herself to her feet and galloped off. There wasn't even a chance for her to congratulate herself.

In Telma's bar, Rusl, Aaru, Ashei and Telma sat at the table poring over a map.

"ROUGE HORSE!" someone shouted from outside.

The four exchanged glances and raced outside. They knew that rogue horses were dangerous and could easily kill a man. Epona galloped down the street and skidded to a halt in front of the five hylians.

She half reared and neighed.

"Epona?!" Rusl exclaimed, coming forward.

Epona half reared again and brayed.

"Calm down girl! Calm down! Where's your master?" Rusl asked soothingly.

"You know this horse?" Ashei asked.

"She's Link's. But why is she here. She wouldn't come unless…" Rusl trailed off.

"Epona? Has something happened to Link?" Rusl asked the horse.

Epona neighed and cantered away. Then she came back and neighed again.

"I guess we follow the pretty pony?" Telma said.

The five followed Epona through the streets of Hyrule until they came to the bridge Epona had jumped.

"That mare jumped this?" Aaru asked, looking disbelieving at the horse.

"We can't jump that Epona!" Rusl exclaimed.

Epona reared in frustration and cantered back into the town.

_Stupid Humans! Master will die if they're too slow._

"We need horses if we're going to keep up" Rusl said.

The others nodded and ran for the stables where they kept their own horses.

On seeing the horses Epona quickly filled them in.

Much to the surprise of their riders all five horses reared and out of the east castle entrance.

_I'm coming Master. Hang On! _

Both Link and the wolf were covered in bites and scratches. Blood and mud mingled in the ground around them, turning it into a muddy swamp. A storm had opened up over head. Rain fell heavily, making it hard to see. They had reached a stalemate. Though Link had at his disposal many techniques the shade had taught him, the wolf knew them also and could match his techniques as a wolf. Something the shade had not taught him. They were both going to collapse from exhaustion at this rate.

When his friends from Kakariko had come to help, Link had sent his last bomb into the rocks causing a landslide. They were trapped on the other side while he could battle his adversary here. He would not allow this creature to hurt his friends.

The wolf leapt again, Link blocked the creature's attack with his sword.

"LINK!" Rusl cried.

Link was momentarily distracted by his friend's voice. That was all the wolf needed. The Ordon Sword snapped and Link was thrown to the floor.

"I tire of this. It's time the tables were switched around." The wolf growled.

Link tried to push himself up.

The wolf howled and a black cloud began to form above the wolf.

Link saw what he was going to do.

"Get Back!" he shouted to his friends.

His friends wheeled their horses and cantered back a little way.

And just in time to. The black fog descended around them. Link nearly screamed at the pain it brought. Blackness covered him like a shroud and Link was transformed into a wolf. His adversary however, became human. Link gasped.

"You're…You're me!" he stuttered.

"Correction, I'm the better you!" the person said.

They wore they exact same clothes he did, with even a black version of the master sword. The only difference was that this person wore black clothes; he had dark grey hair and red eyes.

Link growled.

"Careful Link" Midna said. "This guy's your shadow; he knows everything you know and more."

Link looked at her then back at Dark.

"Shall we continue?" his shadow asked.

Link leapt at Dark, but was knocked aside. Unlike Dark, he had been not been taught much in the ways of fighting in this form. They grappled Link leaping and taking bites before retreating again, Dark simply attacking whenever Link was in range.

Link managed to get a hold of his shadow's back. He dug his teeth in deep and gripped with his claws.

"Grahh! Help me!" he cried to Link's friends.

They were snapped out of their daze. Rusl immediately recognised the wolf as the one he had seen when the children had disappeared. Rusl called forth his falcon and sent it at Link. The falcon hit him hard, sending him rolling. Link looked at Rusl, hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"Not nice is it?" Dark Link taunted.

Link snarled and leapt again, a projectile from Aaru's cannon sent him flying. Now under attack from his allies and his shadow, all Link could do was flee. He tried to flee the shadow, at least to show them that it was him. But Dark just blocked his path and hurt him again.

A slash across Link's chest was enough for him to fall. He collapsed in the mud, breathing heavily. Midna floated off of his back and gently landed in front of him. She stroked his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

A shadow fell over her. The imp twirled around.

"Ah, so you're that Midna that Lord Zant can't stop raging about." Dark said.

Midna growled at him.

"What do you stand to gain Dark? What is it that that usurper can give you?" she demanded.

"Oh, Zant won't give me anything for it you're right. No, the only think I want is to kill that upstart. And I'm so close now. SO GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Dark screeched, swinging his sword.

Midna dodged the sword but was hit by Rusl's falcon. She fell to the floor by Link.

"Might as well finish her off as well!" Dark sighed, raising his sword.

Link growled and leapt at his shadow.

"Leave her out of this!" he snarled, as he pinned his shadow down.

"Or what?" Dark dared.

Link prepared to bite. Aaru sent a projectile at Link; he skidded across the mud and came to a stop by the edge of the cliff.

"LINK!" Collin cried.

He and the others had finally climbed over the rubble. The wolf pricked his ears to the sound.

"Don't worry Collin, Link has this sorted." Rusl assured his son.

"That's not Link! He's evil! Look!" the boy cried pointing at the shadow.

"So, he knows then?" Dark asked. "Well, we can't have him telling can we now?"

He turned around and threw his sword at Collin with deadly accuracy.

"COLLIN!" Rusl cried, rushing over.

Link's eyes snapped open and he leapt. He howled as the sword pierced the wolf's chest. The sword went right through him and embedded itself in the stone behind. Collin crying behind him.

"Well, that solves my problem then. Now to drain his strength!" Dark said, looking at the green light shining around Link hungrily.

Suddenly an orange hand lifted him up.

"How could you?!" Midna cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Ha ha ha ha! A Twili, caring for a light dweller well I never!"

Midna smashed him into the ground before bringing him eye level again.

"I should rip you apart slowly, limb by limb for what you've done!" Midna snarled.

"Ha ha ha! So it seems the great Midna is evil as well! Ha! You and Zant are the same! Both monsters from the Twilight who thirst for power." Dark choked.

"I'm nothing like him!" Midna growled.

She smashed him into the ground again. She brought him back to eyelevel. Her single eye boring into his red.

"I should torture you to death!" Midna threatened.

"Go on then! Prove to me you're the same!" Dark chuckled weakly.

"But I'm not like him, so I'll just do this!" And with that Midna threw him off the cliff.

"You haven't seen the last of meeeee!" he cried as he tumbled into the abyss below.

Midna watched him fall impassively.

"Link!" Midna cried, rushing over to her comrade.

Rusl had taken the sword out, letting the wolf fall. Colin climbed out from underneath, tears running freely.

The wolf coughed weakly, blood trickled from its mouth. Midna kneeled next to him.

"Link? Link, hold still. I'm going to change you back ok?" Midna soothed.

Link whined and tried to shake his head.

"They'll leave you otherwise, one little boy won't change that!" Midna told him. Link whined again.

"You're still my servant Link. And if I want you to change back, you'll change back you hear me. You stupid wolf." Midna ordered. Link whimpered again.

Midna carefully lifted the Master sword out the ground and let the handle touch him.

There was a gasp as the wolf changed into Link in a flurry of black.

"What are you standing there for? HELP HIM!" Midna cried.

It was enough to break them out of their daze.

"Someone get a stretcher! And bring Epona over here; she'll have to pull him back." Rusl ordered.

"I'll deal with the landslide." Midna told the man. Rusl nodded.

She floated over to where Link had caused the landslide.

"Stupid stupid Link!" she sobbed to herself as she lifted the rocks and dumped them off the cliff.

Epona walked slowly back to the village, careful to avoid every bump and rock in the road. Link's injuries were still bleeding profusely. Already his proud green tunic was crimson with blood. Midna floated beside him.

He was carried to the inn and placed in a spare bed. Renado then took charge of the situation. He sent everyone but Midna (whom he couldn't get to leave), Telma and Rusl away. Blue potion was spooned into his mouth and bandages and gauze were applied to his wounds. Everyone else was sent away until further notice.

After a week, Renado left Link's room. Everyone crowded over, waiting with baited breath.

"He'll live to fight another day." Renado said with a smile.

Everyone let out the breath they'd been holding.

"Can we see him?" Collin asked.

Renado nodded. Everyone rushed past him.

"But only one at a time!" he called after them.

"Link?" Collin said as he peeked around the door.

Slowly, the teen stirred. He opened his eyes and looked up at Collin.

"Morning" he said.

Collin couldn't help but grin. Link winced as he tried to pull himself up.

Collin reached out to help.

"Oof!" Link grunted as he made himself comfortable.

Collin looked at Link. He was weak and frightfully pale. His skin was covered in small scratches from his fight and wounds that hadn't yet healed. He was bare-chested and bandages wrapped most of his body.

"You look like a mummy." Collin said after a short pause.

Link laughed weakly.

"Really? I was going more along the lines of a re-dead." He replied with a smile.

They both laughed. But the laughter soon petered out into a long silence.

"Sorry" Link said after a while, looking down at his hands.

"Sorry? Link what are you sorry for?" Collin asked.

Link coughed.

"For squashing you." He said once his coughing had died down.

"I'm fine see! You got hurt trying to save me. I should be sorry!" Collin replied.

Link chuckled quietly.

"Don't apologise Collin. None of this was your fault. If anything you saved me." Link told him.

"Saved you, but you were nearly killed because of me." Colin replied.

Link shook his head, wincing at the pain it caused.

"If you hadn't of showed up, Dark would've killed me for sure. But he didn't think I'd tell anyone. You knowing threw him off guard." Link explained.

Collin nodded

"How is everyone?" the teen asked.

"Worried." Collin replied.

"They should know that I can't die yet." Link said.

"Why?"

"Because dying would mean breaking my promise." Link explained.

"What promise?" Collin asked.

"To bring everyone back home safely." Link said. He sighed. "But I guess they all hate me now."

Midna, who had been sitting on the windowsill, looked up.

"Why would everyone hate you?" Collin asked.

"Because I'm a monster. You saw what happened back there. They attacked me. And before; after you had disappeared, they believed that I was the monster who kidnapped you all. Wolves are monsters. I'm a wolf. So that makes me a monster." Link explained, hanging his head.

"No! You saved everyone! Why would they hate you? So you turn into a wolf? We used to joke about you being a wolf all the time. It didn't matter then and it doesn't matter now." Collin replied with an anger unusual to him.

Link sighed again. "Maybe?" he said.

"Collin, I think Link needs to rest now." Renado said, putting his head round the door.

Collin nodded his head and turned to go.

"Thank-you Collin" Link said.

The young boy turned around, a big smile on his face.

Midna sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Link asked.

Midna just shook her head.

"Go to sleep!" she told him.

Link studied her a little longer, but Midna had made it clear the conversation was over. Link sighed and with a wince lay back down.

Over the next couple of weeks, Link's wounds slowly healed. He was visited often by Collin, but most of the others stayed away. Much to Renado's annoyance, the patient would get up and walk around his room; quickly scurrying back to his bed whenever footsteps approached the door. Unfortunately, Renado and Telma had an eye for out-of-place blankets and short of breath.

On one such occasion, Link was pacing the room unsteadily. His wounds weren't too bad now and his lung was healing after being skewered by Dark's sword. Midna had retreated into his shadow but her grumbling about the amount of time they wasting could still be heard. Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps. Link's wolf-heightened hearing heard the first step creak. Unsteadily he hurried back into bed. Wincing as he leaned back against the head rest.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Link called.

Ilia stepped into the room. Link brightened up immediately and motioned for her to sit down. The girl obliged and sat on the stool by his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better than before. What about your memory?" he replied.

"Bits and pieces. I feel as though I should know you…and…and when you got hurt, I hoped it would spark something." She said sadly.

"I found the old lady. Her town was besieged by orcs." Link began, Ilia cut him off.

"Was she alright? What happened to her? Are the monsters gone?" she asked fretfully.

Link smiled.

"She's fine. I stuck an arrow in them all. She told me that you left something with her. A Charm." Link continued.

"A…a charm?" Ilia said; fragments of her memories swirled around her head, staying tantalizingly out of her reach.

"Yeah, in my pouch over there." He said, gesturing to belts on the table.

Ilia leaned over and took the belt, handing it to Link.

Link took the belt and rummaged around in the pockets. He took out some empty bottles, a map and a bottle with a little pink fairy.

"Hey Listen! Hey Listen! Hey Master you're injured! Hey Listen! Hey let me heal you! Hey listen!" it cried in its annoying high voice.

"No thanks save it for when I'm in real trouble." Link told the fairy.

"Ha-Ha!" he said after a while.

He put down the pouch and handed a hoof shaped charm Ilia. The girl gasped as her memories came flooding back.

She smiled and looked Link in the eye.

"I knew you once…." She closed her eyes "It feels so familiar…the scent of hay…long ago…you and I…you were always there…always beside me…" she opened her eyes and looked at the teen. "Link!"

Link's face split into a wide grin.

Midna smiled and floated away. The children who had been gathered by the door were ushered away by the imp. Talo ignored her and continued to peek at the scene. She grabbed the boy and set him down downstairs.

"This gift was meant for you. It was something I wanted to give you before you went on your journey. Please Link take it!" Ilia said, holding out the charm.

Link smiled and accepted the charm, looking it over with a grin that barely fit his face.

"Thank-yo-" he never finished his sentence.

SMACK! Ilia slapped him round the face, not hard, but hard enough to hurt.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked, confused.

"For nearly getting yourself killed!" she growled.

He rubbed his sore face.

"But there's no need to smack me for it!" he said.

"No, the smack was for not telling me!" she retorted.

"Telling you what?!" he asked.

"That you…that you were…" he anger dwindled away.

"A monster." He finished.

Link looked down at his hands.

"No." Ilia told him, looking Link straight in the eye. "Not a monster. A monster doesn't fight to protect the people he loves. A monster doesn't risk his life for people even if they don't want it. A monster isn't a hero."

"B-But I'm part wolf. Wolves take children and goats. They terrorize villages. They instil fear into people. Wolves are monsters." Link replied, dropping his gaze.

"Do I have to slap you again?" Ilia threatened. "You are a hero! People do not hate you! Who gives a damn if you're a wolf! You judge someone by who they are not what they are!"

"Are you sure?" Link asked, looking up at his friend. His piercing blue eyes searching for an answer.

Ilia's gaze softened.

"Sure!" she told him. "Now tell me what happened."

"Promise not to smack me?" Link said.

Ilia chuckled "Promise"

Link smiled and recounted everything what had happened since the incident at Ordon Spring. At times, Ilia looked ready to pummel him into the ground, but true to her word she refrained. By the time he had finished, night was falling over the peaceful village.

"I'm so going to kill you when this is all over Link! And I doubt you've even thought of Epona!" she fumed.

"Please don't kidnap her; I need her to save Hyrule!" Link pleaded.

Ilia hmphed and got up to leave. As she opened the door she looked over her shoulder.

"You don't need to worry about me any more. When you return…I'll be waiting."

Link smiled.

"But you need to get better first. So good night!" and with that she left.

Link sighed and lay down.

"I'd rather fight a monster then and angry Ilia any day." He muttered to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Renado entered his room.

"You're bandages will be coming off today" he said.

Link nodded.

It took only a couple of minutes before the bandages had been removed. All that remained of his wounds were red scars. Link sat on the edge of the bed, watching Renado as he wrapped up the bandages to be used again.

"Here" the shaman passed him a linen tunic.

Link thanked him and pulled it on.

"Your friends are downstairs." The shaman told him.

Link nodded and stood up. Surprised that he didn't feel dizzy or totter he left the room.

When Link entered the main room of Kakariko inn, silence fell over the group. He smiled a little and joined them at the table. The silence persisted until it became awkward. Link sighed, he guessed that they did hate him after all.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry" he began.

"No Link, we're sorry." Rusl interrupted. "We shouldn't have attacked you like that. It's our fault."

"No" Link said with surprising defiance. "I should've told you before. I…I just didn't know how."

"We understand hon." Telma said. "It isn't easy trying to tell someone you're part animal."

Link sighed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I-I hope you can forgive me." Said the teen sadly.

He looked up when Rusl clapped him on the shoulder.

"There's nothing to forgive. You were worried how we'd react and that's perfectly natural. But we know that you'd never hurt anyone unless given good reason." His mentor said cheerfully. "And I'm sorry for hitting you with my sword. I should've seen you weren't going to attack."

"Don't worry about it Rusl, it didn't hurt that much." Link assured the old man.

"Well then, aren't you going to tell us the story." Rusl asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Link asked.

"None whatsoever hon.!" Telma said with a smile.

Link smiled and told them his tale. Everything that had happened from the moment they had been ambushed at Ordon Spring to when he had battled Dark. They didn't ask questions, just sat there captivated by the tale. The children joined them later, eager to hear the hero's tale. Even Shad dragged himself from the sanctuary to listen. He introduced Midna, who sat on the windowsill impassively. It was already nightfall by the time he had finished.

"Wow! Just wow!" Shad said after he had finished.

"You guys don't believe me do you?" Link said downheartedly.

"Oh we believe you alright. I don't think even you have the imagination to make that up. We just can't believe that you went through all that on your own." Aaru assured him.

"Not completely alone, I had Midna and Epona." Link corrected.

"But still, it amazes me." Aaru said.

"So, when are you leaving?"Ashei asked.

"Well, tomorrow if not day after." Link replied, cleverly avoiding Ilia's gaze.

"Where you headed next?" Shad asked.

Link and Midna exchanged glances.

"With luck, to the heavens."


End file.
